Field
The disclosed concept relates generally to wire wound resistors, and more particularly to wire wound resistor arrangements. The disclosed concept also relates to sensing arrangements including wire wound resistor arrangements.
Background Information
In power distribution systems, equipment associated therewith, or any other type of system or device that uses electricity, there may be a need to sense current and/or voltage flowing through conductors in the system. There are various types of devices currently used to sense current such as current transformers and Rogowski coils. However, each of these devices has their own limitations or drawbacks. For instance, current transformers are susceptible to saturation at higher currents. Although Rogowski coils can overcome the saturation effect, both current transformers and Rogowski coils can be costly.
Moreover, while current transformers and Rogowski coils can be used to sense current, they are not use to sense voltage. In applications where both current and voltage are to be sensed, a voltage sensor is used in addition to a current transformer or Rogowski coil, thus adding cost. Reducing the cost associated with sensing current and/or voltage would be desirable.
There is room for improvement in devices for sensing current and/or voltage in conductors.